


London Story

by onaglorik



Category: Legend (2015), Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Angst, Crimes & Criminals, Dubious Morality, FBI Agent Jensen Ackles, FBI Agent Misha Collins, Family Drama, Hate Crimes, M/M, Minor Character Death, RPS and Film Crossover, Rape, Romance, Twincest, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onaglorik/pseuds/onaglorik
Summary: The trailer forОднажды в ЛондонеbyMelarissa





	London Story

**Author's Note:**

> The trailer for [Однажды в Лондоне](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430344) by [Melarissa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa)


End file.
